


the kohai who sleeps

by meclanitea



Series: A3 Bingo Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, tbh I just want more interactions from them, yes those are skip beat characters as side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Madoka tries to wake Masumi up during a club meeting
Relationships: Usui Masumi/Ikaruga Madoka
Series: A3 Bingo Prompts Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	the kohai who sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter before but I feel like even if I won't end up posting it to the collection itself, seems like a good way to celebrate Rare Pair Week~ (especially since my planned fics don't look like they'll be finished on time OTL;;)
> 
> Prompt: University Setting

"Usui-kun," Madoka whispers with urgency.

It's a miracle that the rest of the upperclassmen have not noticed their youngest member asleep during their club's general assembly.

Madoka knows that Usui is only here because Mankai's director told him to experience something only a university can give him - which he interpreted as choosing a club that would require the least effort.

It's not like Madoka can blame him. He knows that he's also one of the reasons Usui chose the theatre club. Even if they don't talk much, they are at least acquainted with each other, and that leaves less need for Usui to exert himself in social situations.

He pokes the side of Usui's stomach with a pen and murmurs his name.

"Usui!"

Madoka jerks up in his seat.

"Hey Usui, are you listening?"

Madoka sighs and shakes his head. He's not afraid of the upperclassmen but being yelled by them is always tiring and he's left with ringing ears.

"You were talking about the lead role...noisy." Madoka blinks in surprise to see Usui wide awake. He coughed up the last part and hopefully Madoka is the only one who heard it.

The vice-president, Fuwa, crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Usui. "Yeah, that's right. Care to tell us who you think should do it?"

Just when Madoka thinks Usui is in the clear, it seems they find themselves in a bigger hole. Technically, Madoka wouldn't get in any trouble, but he promised his brother to look after Usui and he doesn't want to let him down.

Usui's line of sight shifts from the table to Fuwa. "I think Mogami should be the lead. She grew up in a ryokan and would best know how to take on the role of a lady of a household. You're her childhood friend, aren't you? Didn't you already know that?"

Fuwa grinds his teeth and Mogami starts laughing out, one hand on her stomach, the other gripping the table.

"YOU REALLY GAVE IT TO SHOTAROU, USUI-KUN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" She exclaims.

The next thing Madoka knows is that Usui is back in his sleeping position and stays like that for the rest of the meeting.

Later, Madoka appraoches Usui and asks him about the little show he did earlier. "Usui-kun, were you awake the whole time?" Usui yawns, as if he hadn't just slept through the whole ordeal.

"I woke up when you were calling my name." That means that Usui was awake for at least 10 minutes before answering Fuwa.

"Then why did you let me keep trying to wake you up?" Madoka asks. His forehead scrunches up and he looks up at Usui, trying to give his best glare.

"It was fun." Usui straps on his bag and walks away without another word.

Madoka is dumbfounded. He wonders if this is what it's going to be like for the rest of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on twitter @meclanitea!


End file.
